


Hollywood's Bleeding

by Gobletmoonstone123



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Agent Curt Mega Has ADHD, Alternate Universe - Actors, Hollywood Actors, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26033674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gobletmoonstone123/pseuds/Gobletmoonstone123
Summary: Levi Ackerman es un veterano con mas de 25 años en la industria cinematográfica Hollywodense, consagrado actor con todos los premios Bafta,Tony, Emmy , Oscar. Eren Jaeguer por su parte es un actor emergente que ha trabajado con veteranos como Eren Kruger y tiene de manager al retirado actor Grisha Jaeguer y ahora debe trabajar junto a su ídolo de la infancia.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Siempre quise hacer mi versión de un actor veterano con uno amateur pero maduro en ciertos aspectos. Veamos que sale de todo esto.
> 
> Titulo sacado de la canción Hollywood's bleeding de Post Malone , espero les guste.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w5GrxfjuTTI

La primera vez que lo vio fue en un cambio de canal en el hotel donde se hospedaba durante el rodaje de su más reciente película con Zeke Jaeger. Hubiera deseado no haberlo conocido nunca , pero jamás pudo prever que eso era lo que desearía en un futuro no tan lejano pues la primera impresión al verlo en pantalla le recordaba a él en cierta forma al verse más joven con chaqueta de cuero , fumando un cigarro y un aire desinteresado como si todo le diera igual a su alrededor. Esa fue la primera entrevista de el mismo como naciente estrella de cine en los noventa cuando se le dio la oportunidad de protagonizar al lado de Erwin Smith la película "A choice with No Regrets" en español "Una elección sin arrepentimientos."

Él era el chico malo y el nuevo emergente actor ,mientras que Erwin Smith, ya tenía experiencia y era un aclamado actor del cual se rumoraba que terminaría alcanzando la gloria pronto pues a sus dieciséis años ya había sido nominado por la academia gracias a la película "El secreto de Marie " donde un joven se enamora y seduce a una mujer mayor.

Durante el rodaje de la película que hicieron juntos tanto Smith como el tuvieron sus días buenos y malos pero a la larga terminaron convirtiéndose en grandes amigos a pesar de caracteres tan opuestos.

Con el pasar de los anos coincidieron en muchas premiaciones y películas lo cual los acerco mas pero había un secreto que no compartían pues a pesar de su gran amistad , uno era homosexual y el otro un don Juan que le dejo en claro que solo se sentía atraído por mujeres, así que a pesar de todo siguieron de amigos cercanos pero nunca surgió algo mas entre ellos. Sin embargo cuando comenzó a buscar a alguien que se le pareciera , Levi , tuvo problemas pues con Zeke Jaeger desde el comienzo jamás hizo buenas migas.

Para empezar , Zeke , aunque fumaba hierba y rondaba los mismos clubs y bares que su co estrella, tenía el habito de dejar los platos sin lavar dentro del set en vez de lavarlos el mismo, compartía de la botella donde bebía con otros o incluso a veces no botaba bien la basura donde iba y eso irritaba a Levi quien muy considerado con el equipo de limpieza, ayudaba a quien podía en su tiempo libre y era muy consciente de estas cosas además del impacto sobre el ambiente.

No podrían ser mas diferentes, como el agua y el aceite o la noche y el día. Aunado al hecho que sus ideologías eran distintas y eso los ponía en conflicto llegando a tener que grabar por separado pues no se soportaban.

Entonces sucedió una vez que durante una escena de rodaje donde había persecución y acción , Levi golpeo a Zeke tan fuerte que este de la rabia decidió hacerse el inconsciente para hacer sentir al contrario culpable , pues curioso se acerco a la escena para ver cómo estaba y de la nada sintió un golpe en la cabeza proferido por el supuesto inconsciente. Desde ese instante tuvieron que tomar medidas y separarlos pues era obvio que no se llevaban y no lo harían nunca.

Aquí es cuando Hange entro en escena como manager directa y busco el teléfono de quien fuera el agente de Eren Jaeguer para protagonizar esta película que no acababa de rodarse. Casualmente Grisha Jaeguer un veterano actor retirado, quien ahora se dedicaba a ayudar a la carrera de su hijo recibió la llamada de la mujer por lo que quedo en primero consultarle a Eren si quería hacerlo ya que estaba de vacaciones; Hange le urgio que por favor lo convenciera pero Grisha le advirtió que al ser medio hermano de Zeke , Levi podría ser visceral con el también por lo que no auguraba nada bueno de esto.

En ese sentido tenia razón por lo que Hange misma fue a hablar con Levi y preguntarle que sentía con respecto a trabajar con Eren Jaeguer; este al oir el apellido rechino los dientes y puso una cara de hastío infinito.

—Te recuerdo que ese Eren Jaeguer es el famoso actor que apareció en la mini serie de HBO , Paths junto a Eren Kruger , actor veterano y amigo de Grisha Jaeguer.

A Levi de pronto le vino a la mente la película en blanco y negro que vio en ese hotel con el chico de pelo largo y facciones delicadas entonces su mente hizo corto circuito y supo que estaba jodido porque ese joven era tan guapo a sus ojos y el saber que era medio hermano de su peor enemigo , Zeke Jaeguer , complicaba las cosas para él ¿Como un muchacho tan guapo podía estar relacionado con ese ser?

—Levi llamando a tierra! — Hange le chasqueo los dedos para despertarlo de su trance.

—Te oí cuatro ojos, solo que me cuesta procesar que ese Eren este emparentado con el simio de rasta que tengo de co-estrella.

—Sí , es difícil de procesar. Primero Grisha le preguntara si quiere venir , sino pues buscaremos a otra persona.

—Con que pongan a un doble para que no tenga que verle la cara al simio , me basta.

—Siempre tan sarcástico , Levi pero te recuerdo que estamos corriendo fuera de tiempo. Hay que buscar reemplazo ya que Zeke renuncio a la película y ahora no tenemos villano , ok? Así que pórtate bien.

—No prometo nada.

—Te lo advierto ,Levi! — dijo con un tono amenazante.

—Está bien! Trae al menor de los Jaeguer, estoy dispuesto a hacer una treta de paz para no seguir jodiendo a nadie.

* * *

Eren se encontraba en la playa montando una moto de agua de lo más divertido mientras Jean , Armin , Connie y hasta Sasha lo seguían igual. Estaba contento de vivir unos momentos de relajación y paz para el mismo fuera del rodaje de la serie que había terminado por lo que no escatimo en ir a una playa en Fiji a pasar el rato con sus amigos luego que finalizara el rodaje.

Apenas era su segundo día de descanso luego de finalizar los horarios de grabación y de pronto su madre quien se encontraba en el hotel , recibió una llamada de Grisha para avisarle que el equipo de producción de la película "Un día para morir" estaba buscando a Eren para trabajar ya mismo con Levi Ackerman en una película que se estaba rodando en Hawai en esos momentos.

— Grisha, sabes que mi hijo ha trabajado todo el año y no he podido verlo hasta ahora, dejame disfrutarlo una semana mínimo , por favor.

—No hay tiempo Carla, es oro y apremia que este allá en unas horas.

— Apenas es su segundo día de descanso , por favor no seas tan estricto con él.

—Carla es imperativo que este allá ahora.

—¿Y tú le preguntaste si quiere hacer esa película con Levi Ackerman? ¿Te has preguntado cómo se siente el al respecto?

—Levi fue su inspiración, estoy seguro que dirá que si al instante.

—Deja yo le digo cuando salga de playa , no va a tener mucho tiempo y está ocupado en una moto de agua.

—Pues sácalo ahora y dile la noticia, yo le avise a Hange y dijo que encantada pero que debemos llevarlo lo más rápido posible.

—Deja y te ayudo con eso, cariño — se dispuso a gritar en voz alta haciendo seña con los brazos para que Eren regresara pero este estaba muy ocupado con sus amigos divirtiéndose que apenas podía divisar a su madre.

—Lo siento pero como puedes ver , Eren no está interesado, le diré mas tarde con suerte, adiós.

Le colgó el teléfono.

* * *

Levi estaba ocupado viendo las redes sociales mientras el equipo reestructuraba lo que seria los días de grabación. Viendo en instagram las fotos de una playa en Fiji vio que el equipo de producción de la serie "104" había terminado de grabar la serie que se estrenaría en otoño de ese mismo año. También vio las imágenes de un chico de piel bronceada y pelo largo con lentes de Ray-Ban saliendo del agua y dio con el rostro de Eren Jaeguer quien estaba en Fiji en aquellos momentos.

Lo vio de cerca , lo analizo y pensó que era un chico muy guapo, que quizás debería investigar su orientación sexual antes de intentar coquetear con él , por lo que busco indicios de sus relaciones pasadas a ver que decía y supo con claridad que no había indicios de una relación sentimental seria con nadie, no lo veía sino con algunas chicas o algunos chicos en fiestas y bares pero más nada.

Busco su historial histriónico en IMDB (Internet , Movie , DataBase) para saber en qué series había trabajado y se topo con la sorpresa que hacía tiempo había estado en series de Nickelodeon de niño y que un repentino cambio de planes hizo que no volviera a los Estados Unidos desde entonces sino era por trabajo. Ahí aprendió las artes escénicas **Universidad de Música y Artes Escénicas de Frankfurt** además de tener experiencia trabajando tras de cámaras en estudios de grabación y tener una carrera extra trabajando como redactor de un periódico virtual. 

No era un simple actor que solo se dedicaba al teatro, como pudo ver era un chico dedicado a lo que quería. Esperaba tener una mejor respuesta con este actor que con su hermano.

* * *

Eran más de las cinco de la tarde y cuando llego al hotel cansado su mama lo estaba esperando porque tenía que hablar con él.

—Creí que nunca llegarías. Tengo que decirte algo importante.

Eren se sobresalto al oír la voz de su madre en su habitación pues no le gustaban las sorpresas.

—Me asustaste, ¿qué quieres madre?

—Tu padre me llamo para decirte que tienes que ir ahora mismo a Hawai a grabar una película con Levi Ackerman.

Aquello le hizo ruido , pues si mal no recordaba era Zeke quien estaba grabando una película con el actor mencionado.

—Creí que Zeke era el protagonista.

—Lo era pero fue echado del rodaje por diferencias irreconciliables con Levi, sabes que no se llevan bien y nunca lo hicieron.

—¿Puedo preguntar porque? Se me hace extraño pues una cosa es tener diferencias pero tolerarse, nunca pensé que sus peleas escalarían a algo peor.

—No lo sé ni me interesa. Tu padre quiere que te montes en un avión ya mismo y que te vayas a Hawai , palabras textuales de él.

—Dile que no joda, primero me baño después tomo su llamada.

—Así mismo le dije, que estabas ocupado disfrutando luego del rodaje y que no vas a estar pensando en el teléfono mientras estas por ahí surfeando las olas.

—Como me conoces — le dedico una sonrisa ladina antes de entrar al baño y meterse en la ducha.

Carla espero paciente a que terminara de bañarse y luego que vio que este abría la puerta con una toalla en su cintura decidió darle privacidad para vestirse no sin antes ser detenida por el brazo de su hijo y decirle con hastío que se quedara que él iba a hablar con su padre para reservar el vuelo próximo a Hawai y que no se preocupase ya que iba a vestirse en el baño de cualquier modo.

Carla sonrió forzadamente pues no le gustaba como Grisha estaba presionando a su hijo constantemente por lo que decidió tomar aire fresco y que volvería en quince minutos para darle tiempo de vestirse. Eren accedió viendo lo obstinada que estaba así que no la forzó.

Apenas salió, este busco en su maleta los calzones más cercanos que tuviera limpios para ponerse y busco un pantalón de vestir mientras terminaba de secar su cabello, revisar su celular y llamar a su padre.

—Hola , me dijo mi madre que estabas estresado y que quieres que vaya a filmar una película con Levi Ackerman. ¿ Podrías decirme que paso?

—Eren, finalmente te encuentro. No puedo darte mucho detalle excepto que Levi le dio una madriza fuerte a Zeke y este se salió del rodaje y quieren que tu vayas a grabar con él.

—Si eso ya lo sé, lo que quiero saber es porque lo golpeo y porque de repente soy yo un candidato para esa película cuando pueden haber otros también.

—Porque fuiste nominado hace poco por los Emmys y quieren que vayas a hacerlo, no preguntes mucho solo sé que te quieren a ti.

—Si bueno , no me molestaría ir a Hawai el problema es que los vuelos próximos salen la semana que viene , hay tormenta tropical dentro de unos días y no podría llegar a tiempo.

—Eso está bien , he estado mirando las noticias, le dije a Hange que tuviera calma y ella accedió con la condición que leas unas líneas y hagas un zoom meeting con ella y Levi.

—¿Cuando seria el meeting?

—Lo más pronto posible.

— ¿Tienes el numero de Hange?

—Sí pero te importa contactar a Levi personalmente ya que trabajaras con él.

—Qué esperas para darme los números.

—Hange te enviara un correo con la fecha y hora para hacer la video llamada y hablaras con ella y Levi para conocerse y discutir la dinámica de la película. Está pendiente.

—Si va. ¿Algo más que agregar?

—Cuida de tu madre, no la dejes sola mira que viene una tormenta.

Justo en ese momento un toque a la puerta hizo que Eren dejara el celular para abrir y ver a Carla entrar preocupada.

— ¿Que te dijo tu padre?

—Ya hable con él, Quédate acá que de pronto viene la tormenta y te pasa algo.

—Ok pero tu también no salgas de acá.

Se oyó el estallido de un trueno por lo que Eren agarro el teléfono para despedirse de su padre y abrazar a su mama que estaba muy asustada.

* * *

Levi por su parte al enterarse que habría tormenta tropical en Fiji y que había alerta de huracanes tuvo un mal presentimiento por lo que pidió a Hange que de ser posible contactaran a Eren de inmediato solo para cerciorarse que estuvieran bien.

—Primera vez que te veo actuar como alguien sensible después de tanto tiempo.

—No digas tonterías, es el único que hasta ahora ha accedido trabajar conmigo.

—Pero está atrapado en una isla donde hay tormentas tropicales.

—Lo sé, por eso me preocupo , llega a pasarle algo tendríamos que cancelar el rodaje.

—De eso me encargo yo, si tienes tiempo de contactarlo en redes sociales y puede hablarle sería perfecto.

—Ni modo.

Levi solo se dedico a buscar su twitter oficial y mandarle mensaje privado además de un correo personal. Así podrían hablar a gusto si es que no había baja de electricidad por la tormenta tropical.

Esperaba una respuesta pronto.

* * *

En Fiji hubo una tormenta tropical que corto casi que todas las conexiones por semanas y fue difícil arreglar el wifi del hotel para poder conectarse; a este punto el mundo entero sabia que una tormenta desde Nueva Zelanda había arrasado con el continente de Oceanía dejando a mucha gente incomunicada.

Hange estaba preocupada pues no solo tendría que llamar a otro actor sino que la oleada de huracanes viajaría por Oceanía hacia el extremo este donde se encontraban las islas de Hawai donde también se avecinaba una tormenta. Tendrían que cancelar el proyecto hasta nuevo aviso y Eren y Levi no se verían las caras hasta mucho después.

Mientras tanto cuando prendían sus datas Eren y Levi se comunicaban por redes sociales, hablaban mucho de los proyectos que tenían y el cómo se admiraban mutuamente.

Levi aprendió que el chico aunque algo pargo de personalidad podía ser sociable a su modo pero por la crisis tenía que dejarlo sin hablar por un tiempo pues había muchos problemas de conexión debido a las fuertes ventiscas de los huracanes y tenía que cuidar de su madre quien se asustaba por todo. Decidió tomar precauciones y llamar a su propia madre para decirle que todo estaba bien y que se mantendría en contacto con ella apenas pasara la tormenta y que cualquier cosa si podía agarrar un avión a tiempo para regresar lo haría.

El año los estaba sorprendiendo mucho con tormentas de todo tipo lo cual retrasaría producciones y eso estresaba de sobremanera al de por si mal humorado hombre. Cuando logro reservar el vuelo mas próximo a Washington DC sin avisarle a su manager esta entro en cólera y le dijo de todo pues que se hubiera cancelado no quería decir que tenía derecho para moverse donde le viniera en gana.

Levi le reafirmo que estaría en contacto con ella pero hasta entonces tendría que hablar con Eren para ver si seguía en pie el filmar o no.

A los pocos meses después de la tormenta que todo volvió a la normalidad Eren logro viajar a Hawai para conocer el set de filmación y ahí coincidió con Hange quien muy gustosa le dio un tour por todos los lugares donde iban a filmar. Ese día, inesperadamente fue cuando oyó la voz grave de un hombre que estaba justo detrás de él a lo que el más joven y alto se volvió para ver de pies a cabeza al famoso y legendario hombre de Hollywod, con las películas más taquilleras de acción, los dramas juveniles famosos de los ochenta y noventa, las portadas de Maxim y Vogue con mas ventas además de tener una banda de grunge y hard rock llamada No Name.

Ante él se encontraba su ídolo máximo y hombre de sus sueños y en ese momento los ojos grises verdosos se fundieron con los ojos celestes en una conexión que ninguna persona pudo describir mucho mas tarde. Era como si no existiera mas nada , solo ellos dos.

Fin del primer capitulo 


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2 : 

El tiempo parecía haberse detenido pero nada podía haberlos preparado para este momento. Levi ya tenía una idea de quién era ese muchacho y podía predecir más o menos con exactitud el cómo iba a reaccionar y más o menos tenía un extraño presentimiento de haberlo conocido hace mucho tiempo aunque solo fuera de vista.

Eren por su parte sentía que tenía una imponente presencia , un aura que imponía respeto y eso le gustaba pues por alguna extraña razón tenía altas expectativas sobre su persona llena de misterio.

Le habían advertido que Levi era temperamental y complicado y Eren gustaba de crear bromas pesadas y provocar mucho , por lo que sentía que tendría a alguien para hacer de las suyas en un sentido inofensivo, por suerte. Sonrió un poco complacido mientras le decía que era un placer conocerlo sin extenderle la mano ya que sabía de su fobia con los gérmenes.

—Veo que eres alguien que no se deja amilanar por nada ni nadie, que bien - le dijo el mayor mientras lo inspeccionaba de pies a cabeza.

Hange sintió que había un poco de tensión , liberando una pequeña risa nerviosa mientras veía como se desenvolvía la escena entre ellos dos.

Eren por su parte sabía que estaba siendo medido por el hombre frente a el por lo que solo sonrió forzosamente para luego decir:

-Sí, eso dicen. Me han hablado mucho de usted. Espero podamos trabajar bien y terminar la filmación a tiempo.

—Yo también lo espero. No te lo tomes a mal si tengo que golpearte en una escena , tratare de no ser tan rudo.

Ante eso Eren bufo.

—No soy un niño , se perfectamente bien lo que tengo que hacer. No se preocupe por mí— dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—!Que Humilde! Ojala más personas fueran como tú.

—Ya ves Levi, que no todos son malas personas y que no todos son unos egocéntricos.

—Ni que lo digas! La última persona que intento medirse conmigo termino en un grave problema.

Hange le miro duramente mientras intentaba apaciguar el tono amenazante de este.

—Lo siento mucho, Eren. Levi tiende a ser un poco territorial y autoritario como puedes ver.

—No hay nada que perdonar — dijo el aludido encogiéndose de hombros— cada quien es como es, además vengo a sustituir a alguien más que no quiso seguir en el rodaje, mi tiempo será limitado para la poca participación que tendré.

—En eso tienes razón. Si me permites quisiera comentarte algo en privado — le hizo señas a Hange para que se marchase y quedaran los dos solos. El más joven espero a estar a solas con el otro para que le dijera de que iba todo esto.

—Hace unos días vi una entrevista tuya donde dijiste que no tenias nada que ver conmigo y que no me conocías, que si sabias quien era yo pero nunca habías tenido la oportunidad de conocerme y que estabas ocupado promocionando una película y que no entendías que tenía que ver la promoción de dicho proyecto con tu vida privada.

—Ah esa entrevista donde me preguntaron qué pensaba de usted y como podía ayudarle con su problema de fobia a los gérmenes o su mal carácter para llevarse con otros, cierto?

—Si ese.

—Y que desea que le diga? Solo respondí que no sabía nada al respecto y que eso era problema suyo , no mío y que cualquier cosa tendrían que hablar personalmente con usted.

—Sí , eso es lo que dijiste. Es prácticamente lo que yo diría por lo que está bien si esa fue tu respuesta solo que ahora que vamos a trabajar juntos te pediría que no te refieras a mí de usted , solo trátame de tu, y se un poco más amable cuando te pregunten sobre mí.

Ante esa petición Eren alzo una ceja. Es bien sabido que podía ser seco cuando quería pero nunca insulto a Levi jamás en su carrera, contrario a este quien cuando había visto sus videos de debut en Nickelodeon había tenido problemas al responder respecto a su emergente carrera cuando solo era un niño debutante.

—Es difícil lo que te pido ya que no soy una persona muy amable mas allá de lo cordial pero si puedes hacer eso por mí , te lo agradecería demasiado y tratare de hablar bien de ti mientras pueda. No seré un idiota como lo fui con Zeke , aunque, el mismo se lo busco.

Eren soltó una ligera risa antes de afirmar con la cabeza.

—Si es normal. Mi hermano es especial , sabe hacer enojar a cualquiera , no eres el único. De todas formas si tienes que hacer lo tuyo está bien. Es solo actuación y al fin de cuentas nos pagan por ello.

—Sí.

Se quedaron en silencio por un largo rato observándose mutuamente antes que la voz del director y del productor los trajera a la realidad pues había que retomar la grabación en seguida; justo donde la habían dejado antes de los problemas. De inmediato fueron llevados a los camerinos a cambiarse y vestirse acorde a lo establecido para luego colocarse en sus posiciones listos para grabar.

La escena consistía en que el personaje de Levi llegaría arrastrándose por las escaleras luego de beber un veneno sin saberlo , subiendo a rastras hasta encontrarse con el hermano del villano que casualmente había sido Zeke antes de dejar la filmación por problemas, entonces los escritores estuvieron ocupados buscando un reemplazo o solución por lo que agregaron a un hermano o sustituto del villano para agregarle más drama y misterio a la historia.

Y ahí entro Eren Jaeguer tras una cortina viendo una ventana , dándole la espalda al personaje de Levi . Hubo alrededor de treinta y seis tomas solo de la introducción de este nuevo personaje con la estrepitosa caída al suelo del personaje principal mas unas cuantas practicas de como pisar una mano para luego patear empujando al protagonista.

Seguido de esa escena tuvieron que cambiar a otra donde era de noche y tenían que pelear cuerpo a cuerpo en medio de un abismo al tiempo que llovía, tuvieron que practicar la coreografía de pelea muchas veces buscando que ninguno se cayera o trastabillase. Para cuando filmaron la escena tuvieron un mínimo de cinco repeticiones y diez de repasar la escena entera antes de dar el golpe final que consistía en Levi golpeando a Eren en la nariz y haciendo que este cayera al vacio; por supuesto que había un colchón para amenizar el impacto al caer el cuerpo.

Levi estaba complacido pero ahora tocaba filmar una escena de persecución con en medio de una autopista con autos de por medio por lo que no fue fácil correr a toda velocidad para Eren quien batallaba con la rapidez del mayor cuyo aguante corporal para las escenas mas físicas no era la gran cosa. Lucho mucho para estar a la par y dar la talla pues la presión mental de quedar a la sombra de su hermano Zeke era latente.

Aunque no lo decía pero si lo notaba , el mayor trataba de hacer que el más joven se enfocara en su trabajo y no en las habladurías pues era fácil caer en comparaciones y pesimismo que tanto quería que este evadiera. 

Al final del día , Eren , cansado como estaba tuvo que atenerse a las llamadas imperativas del padre y de la madre por separado, del cansancio que tenia combinado con el esquema de los siguientes días de trabajo que le quedaban por delante mas unas sesiones de foto para revistas de Vogue, Esquire, y hasta de Men's Health junto a Levi Ackerman y otras por separado.

Hange lo había arrastrado a estas sesiones para hablar con el de eso mas el hecho que su padre estaba ocupado manejando la carrera de su hijo en ascenso ya que desde esa mini serie con el señor Eren Kruger, había tenido mucha publicidad en otros países quienes ahora morían de felicidad al verlo actuar junto a un veterano.

En sus días libres de descanso le habían pedido actuar en un video musical de una banda llamada EldianMar luego regreso al set de grabación para terminar unas escenas de la persecución de autos para terminar el día cansado y rendido de tanta productividad a pesar de ser su día de descanso.

De pronto recibió una alerta de mensaje de texto y cuando desbloqueo su teléfono para ver que era se sorprendió al leer su contenido haciendo y de quien era por la forma en cómo estaba escrita.

" Ala 226 Hotel Sina , justo en la terraza frente al mar , ahí te espero a las 6:30 de la tarde , no llegues tarde , estaré sentado en los sillones de gamuza roja esperándote."

Miro el reloj y la hora daba las cinco y media de la tarde, tenía una hora de descanso pero pronto se le quito pues la curiosidad podía mas con el que nunca. ¿Que querría ese hombre con él?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me había tardado pero la historia esta tomando rumbo.

Capitulo 3 

Llego quince minutos antes de lo previsto para ver si era solo una broma de mal gusto o algo cierto por lo que se digno a esperar sentado en el sofá del lobby mirando a su alrededor a cada persona que se le pareciera a ver si lograba verlo en persona disfrazado de alguien mas pero pasaron los minutos y no llegaba entonces le dio media hora de espera y al no ver señal de él decidió levantarse para marcharse a su cuarto de nuevo pues era obvio que o algo le había pasado o fue una trampa para ver si caía. Aparentemente fue tonto en caer por lo que rodo los ojos obstinado y se marcho a su pieza a tomar una siesta.

No se percato que Levi lo cito a propósito para ponerlo a prueba y ver de que estaba hecho pues Zeke le había hecho la misma jugarreta hacia tiempo y quería hacerle perder el tiempo pero al ver que este ni se inmuto por la tardanza decidió tentarlo con otro texto diciéndole que estaba abajo a lo que este inmediatamente respondió que no podía porque le dolía la cabeza y estaba cansado entonces volvió a pasarle mensaje para fastidiarlo y al ver que este insistía le llamo para seguirle el juego.

—Sí, ¿diga?

—Veo que me pasas mucho mensaje de texto , ¿te gusta fastidiar a la gente como hobbie o es algo que tienes en mi contra ?O debo decir mi hermano y yo , por asociación.

—No te creas especial, solo fue una pequeña broma.

—Al menos admites que eres tú.

—¿Y quién mas podría ser?

—Tu perro.

— Se mas original cuando insultes por favor.

—Hasta mañana— le colgó.

Levi metió su celular en uno de sus bolsillos.

—Al menos tiene modales.

* * *

Al día siguiente temprano en el set les toco compartir en el tráiler la misma maquillista pues una de ellas se había enfermado. Levi estaba ocupado leyendo un libro de metafísica mientras Eren colocaba música a cierto volumen de Sex Pistols. El mayor sintió un dejo de nostalgia que no dejo entrever con su co estrella pero una pequeña mueca en forma de sonrisa se formo en sus labios, sin duda le daba buenos recuerdos cuando era mucho más joven.

La maquillista disfrutaba de la música de fondo mientras colocaba la base y le daba un poco de brillo a los labios de Eren además de arreglarle el pelo el cual estaba muy enredado por lo que tuvo que hacer tiempo para peinarlo y hasta acicalarle pues su melena era bastante larga.

El mayor apenas desvió la mirada del libro cuando sintió que tenía bastante del libro por lo que se levanto y fue a buscar su guion para re leerlo y cuando volvió noto que el pelo su mucho más joven co -estrella era demasiado largo. Este noto las miradas que le daba a su melena y al verlo tan absorto decidió buscarle conversación.

—¿Disfrutando la vista?

Inmediatamente reacciono parpadeando y solo se limito a hacer una mueca de fastidio para simular que no lo había escuchado; iba a dirigirse fuera del camerino pero le llamo la atención diciéndole que era su turno ahora. La maquillista asintió a favor de Eren mientras una curiosa mirada se posaba sobre la de su figura. Sus ojos esmeralda brillaban con cierta curiosidad que no podían ocultar sus ojos.

Haciendo caso omiso de su presencia se dirigió a la silla para ser atendido mientras el otro se levantaba y abandonaba el tráiler para darle espacio, se despidió de la maquillista y le pregunto si deseaba algo a lo que ella le respondió que ya tenía su te y estaba tranquila por lo que asintió y se fue.

En seguida la maquilladora empezó a hacer su trabajo sin más pues empezaban a grabar a las once y eran las diez y media. Esta vez ella no le busco conversación como otras veces pero él en cambio sí.

— ¿Viste lo enredado que estaba su pelo? No puedo creer que te haya dejado la tarea solamente a ti de desenredarlo y peinárselo.

La maquilladora quien estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos mientras le maquillaba no le presto atención hasta que este le reclamo un poco molesto.

—Lo siento, ¿qué decías?

—Te hablaba del mocoso.

—¿Cuál mocoso? No entiendo.

—Eren. ¿Qué pasa con él?

— Nada, nada en especial, olvídalo.

— ¿Te gusta el muchacho o te cae mal?

—Ninguna de las dos para ser honesto.

—Ah ok — siguió en su labor enfocada en sus cejas para luego ir a los labios echándole brillo.

—Ya estás listo.

—¿Eso es todo?

—Si

Se miro al espejo y vio que solo había echado base polvo , un poco de maquillaje en las cejas, rímel y base labial o brillo para resaltar. No se veía mal aunque él no era de usar maquillaje fuera del set, en especial en días calurosos, solo con un poco de protector solar le bastaba.

Se levanto del asiento y se dirigió afuera donde todos estaban listos para filmar. Le tocaba filmar unas escenas extras además de las de acción pues el director quería escenas alternativas para la postproducción.

* * *

Luego de grabar esas escenas , les informaron que apenas terminase la postproducción tendrían que estar presentes para la rueda de prensa. El director fue amable al final y le agradeció humildemente a Eren por el trabajo de soportarlo a él y a Levi quien tampoco era fácil de lidiar al ser alguien critico consigo mismo y con otros.

Una vez terminado de grabar el proyecto, Eren recibió una llamada de su padre y agente Grisha Jaeguer quien le dijo que tenía que prepararse porque las nominaciones a los Emmy's estaban cerca y había grandes posibilidades que la serie que hizo con Kruger, se llevara unos cuantos premios pues al ser nominada estaban todos emocionados por el proyecto. El corazón comenzó a latirle muy fuerte , tanto así que no se dio cuenta cuando la presencia de Levi encaro el rostro sonriente del muchacho quien cavilaba en su mundo.

— Veo que estas muy contento, ¿se puede saber la razón?

Eren, saliendo de su trance al verlo , le pidió a su padre que lo llamara en otro momento que tenía una urgencia y que luego le hablaba.

—No es necesario que interrumpas tu llamada por mí. Parece que recibiste buenas noticias.

—En efecto , si.

—Supongo que es algo familiar.

—Es de trabajo. Parece que me nominaron por el proyecto que hice con Kruger ,el amigo veterano de mi padre.

—¿Te refieres a la serie de HBO?

—Esa misma.

—Estuviste increíble en esa escena.

—Muchas gracias — dijo sonrojándose.

—¿Porque te sonrojas?

— ¿Yo? N-n-no. Es solo por el cumplido. No estoy acostumbrado a recibir halagos.

— Haz crecido mucho, desde las series de Nickelodeon hasta estar en nuevos proyectos independientes.

—Gracias, de verdad.

—Sigue así. A mi también me gustaría trabajar contigo en otro proyecto, uno donde no tengamos que tratarnos tan mal como en este.

—La verdad, si. Yo también lo prefiero. Casi me tuerzo la nariz , tengo suerte de tenerla intacta todavía.

—Lo siento. No es mi intensión hacerte daño y mucho menos arruinar un rostro particularmente lindo como el tuyo.

Ante la palabra lindo, el castaño se ruborizo de inmediato mientras el más bajo maldecía internamente el haber dicho esa palabra por lo que se giro sobre sus talones sin decir nada mas no contaba con que el más joven le daría un cumplido.

—Usted también me parece muy guapo —dijo antes que pudiera alejarse demasiado.

El de pelo negro solo se limito a seguir observando el paisaje a su alrededor pero internamente sus mejillas ardieron por lo que asintió con la cabeza para hacerle saber indirectamente que lo había escuchado mientras se alejaba.

Eren de pronto, sintió el impulso de invitarlo a salir pero se retracto al ver que el más bajo se alejaba demasiado rápido por lo que quedo con la palabra en la boca.

Una voz femenina detrás de el preguntaba por Levi a lo que este respondió por donde se había ido señalando el camino.

—Veo que gustaste de trabajar con Levi a pesar de todo. — Al reconocer la voz se giro para ver a Hange Zoe sonriéndole.

—Tiende a buscar a la gente solo de a ratos y luego quiere irse por su cuenta.

— Si, lo entiendo. A veces puede ser abrumador.

—No te lo tomes a mal. Siempre suele ser así con quien no conoce del todo. Solo algunos cercanos son capaces de estar cerca de él.

—Ya. Bueno si quieres hablar con él pues por allá anda.

—De hecho quería hablar contigo sobre algo.

— ¿Es serio?

—Tu padre me comunico que necesitaba decirte que debes hacer entrevistas en una hora sobre tu serie , la más reciente que hiciste con Kruger el año pasado.

—Cierto. Había olvidado ese detalle.

—Sí, tienes que prepararte pues desean que vayas al lobby del hotel en media y te está esperando una entrevistador de Vanity Fair y otra de un canal de televisión estadounidense te quieren en el programa de Jimmy Kimmel, Fallon y Ellen.

— ¿De verdad?

— Es trabajo, ¿porque habría de mentir?

—Bueno muchas gracias. Mejor me voy preparando.

—Sí. Recoge tus cosas y llévalas al hotel, yo te ayudo si quieres.

— Muchas gracias.

Salieron de la alberca de la piscina donde habían terminado las escenas extras y se fue a arreglar para la entrevista. Su mama le había empacado un secador de pelo para que arreglase su cabello en caso de emergencia, aunque no lo usaba a menudo , lo mantenía por no herirle sus sentimientos ya que ella era cuidadosa con su apariencia y quería asegurarse que su hijo también lo fuera.

* * *

Levi estaba caminando por los parques para relajarse, metido en sus pensamientos. Hoy era un día donde tenía mucho en mente y solo quería descansar de todo pues los últimos acontecimientos hicieron que su cabeza diera vueltas. El muchacho no era tan malo después de todo , soporto estoicamente las escenas de acción contra el y hasta sintió algo de pena por haberlo golpeado mas era cosa del guion ya que este también recibía los golpes de este chico.

Tenía un aire rebelde y desenfadado como él lo tuviese hace muchos años atrás y sin embargo no podía parar de pensar que era un niño al menos comparado con el. Y es que aunque no lo demostraba a simple vista el corazón le latía a mil cuando estaba cerca de ese chico de brillantes esmeraldas.

¿Cuántos años tenía? Debía ser un poco más de veinte pues había estudiado en una universidad.

Quizás debería dejar los prejuicios de lado , que le importase el qué dirán para enfocarse en sus sentimientos. Quería llegar a conocerlo bien, quería estar cerca de él aun cuando investigando su historial nunca había visto a nadie que saliera con el chico. Debía ser muy secretivo o quizás tenía miedo de salir del closet.

Se daría a la tarea de investigar más sobre el antes de tomar una decisión contundente y solo si el quería le invitaría a tener algo con él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer. Es corto pero las ideas irán saliendo. Mas o menos tengo una forma de narrar resumida pero detallada o al menos así me gusta describir mi estilo.

**Author's Note:**

> Y eso fue todo amigos, espero lo hayan disfrutado. Tendrá cuatro o cinco capítulos mas, no prometo nada.


End file.
